


Annoying Vampire || Kol M.

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: 3. “Quit it or I’ll bite you.”45. “You look pretty hot in my shirt.”





	Annoying Vampire || Kol M.

There were a lot of times when I hated the sun, for example when it burns me, and I mean literally. And like right now, when it’s shining in my eyes and I’m trying to sleep.

I rolled over in bed, coming face-to-face with Kol. He too, was awake and staring at me, and smile ghosting his lips.

“Good morning, love” He said, his voice raspy with sleep, I groan.

“Don’t say that just yet, I still want sleep.” I said, burying my head in his necked chest.

“Then go back to sleep.” He said, laying his down in my hair.

“That’s what I’m doing.” I said and after laying there for the longest time in silence, I knew I wasn’t going to get anymore sleep.

“Oh my god,” I yelled, ripping myself away from Kol, flopping down on my side of the bed, and stared up at the ceiling.

“Can’t go back to sleep?” He said, holding back a laugh, humor clear in his voice.

“Bite me.”

“If you insist.” He climbed over me, planting both hands next to my head, and bit my shoulder, no fangs, and he slowly pulled away tugging at my skin.

“Kol,” I warned light pushing at his chest.

“What you said to bite you, so I did, and I’ll do it again.” He did the same thing to the shoulder, tugging at my skin with his teeth as he pulled away.

“Quit it or I’ll bite you. Mine won’t be as nice.” I said, trying to hold a serious tone.

He looked me straight in the eye, our noses barely touching. “Then do it.”

“You kinky fuck!” I said, pushing him off me, and getting out of bed, he brust out laughing at my reaction.

“You didn’t have a problem with it two nights ago.” I sent a glare over my shoulder as I get off the bed, heading to the bathroom. “You look pretty hot in my shirt by the way.”

I sent him the middle finger over my shoulder as I walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Lord, what was I going to do with that damn vampire.


End file.
